


Christmas

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents!showki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: How showki couple celebrate Christmas with their kids and bestfriends





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too early for Christmas fanfic but I think I'll be busy for the next few days ^^ happy festive season everyone ^^

Christmas, it’s the time of the year when people feeling warm despite the snow pouring outside. It’s the time for families to gather and celebrate, share the joys, share the warmth. And when families gather… it could also mean… disaster.

 

 

 

“Son Changkyun wear your pants!!!!” Kihyun shouted for the fifth times that day

“Noooo it’s warmmmm” The 2 years old boy running around the house with only a shirt

“It’s warm because of the heater, do you want me to bring you outside now? It’s snowing!” Kihyun threatened which made Changkyun stopped running for a moment and stared at Kihyun with his big eyes

“Really? I can go outside? Yay!!!”

“It’s not what I meant!  son changkyun comeback!!!!!” Kihyun ran after the toddler and before the latter could run outside a tall guy caught him and brought him to his embrace

“Hello bottomless baby, you did a good job making your daddy exercise in winter” Hyunwoo chuckled watching Kihyun who was trying to catch his breath in front of them

“Daddy we are home!” Jooheon took off his shoes, didn’t forget to put it back in the rack knowing Kihyun was watching him

“Welcome home baby, was it snowing a lot outside?” Kihyun bend down, helping Jooheon to take off his winter jacket and beanie

“A loootttt, it’s nice!” Jooheon flashed his perfect teeth to Kihyun

“Sure it’s nice but now, go change your clothes and warm yourself up inside” Jooheon nodded before he sprinted inside, ‘one work done, next’ Kihyun thought inwardly before he stood up and came face to face with the bottomless toddler currently playing with his appa “He doesn’t want to wear his pants again” Kihyun told Hyunwoo which earned the older’s attention

“I can see” Hyunwoo chuckled before he coughed when Kihyun glared at him “Changkyunnie, what did appa tell you about not wearing pants huh?” Changkyun pouted which melted his parents’ heart

“Buuuttt” Changkyun looked at his fingers then nodded “okay…” Kihyun smiled before he passed Changkyun’s pants to Hyunwoo, he didn’t even have time to breathe yet when a loud sound heard from the living room

“LEE MINHYUK ONE MORE TIME YOU DISTURB MY SON I SWEAR YOU GOING TO EAT GRASS TONIGHT!!!!!” Kihyun shouted before he walked off left his husband and his youngest alone

“Uncle Minhyuk is here already?” Hyunwoo asked while putting on Changkyun’s pants

“Yesss and uncle Hyungwon too!” Changkyun told his appa in delight

“Huh? I didn’t hear his voice” Hyunwoo frowned

“He is sleeping” Changkyun said making a grabby hand to his appa and soon he’s back to Hyunwoo’s embrace

“As usual” Hyunwoo commented before he brought his youngest to join the commotion at the living room

 

 

 

 

The next few hours didn’t wean down the noise inside Son’s household. Kihyun who was preparing the Christmas feast with the Son’s close friend, Minhyuk and Hoseok started to get annoyed on how his kitchen turned up

“Ya! Just move! It’s not how you stir the chocolate! You going to ruin my cook!!!” Kihyun pushed away Hoseok and the screams didn’t stop there…. “LEE MINHYUK THAT’S SUGAR NOT SALT!” Kihyun ran to Minhyuk’s side and took over his place “YOU BOTH JUST DO SOMETHING USEFUL OR JUST WATCH THE TV! AT THIS RATE NOBODY GOING TO EAT ANYTHING TONIGHT” Hoseok and Minhyuk looked at each other and put down whatever they were holding and together walked off from the kitchen before Kihyun could kill them “And you! Watch our kids don’t let them get influenced by their ‘weird uncles’” Kihyun pointed at Hyunwoo who was chuckling watching them from the side

“They are decorating the tree together, relax baby, this is Christmas you shouldn’t feel stressed” Hyunwoo moved closer, took Kihyun’s hand with his and kissed the knuckles

“TELL HIM HYUNG! HE IS SO MOODY TODAY MAYBE HE IS PREGNANT AGAIN!” Minhyuk shouted before he ran off back to the living room

“That bitch I’m going to put cucumber on his food” Kihyun rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Hyunwoo “I’m not pregnant” Kihyun snorted when he saw how sparkling Hyunwoo’s eyes were

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late at night when finally the house had quiet down, only breathing sound can be heard and it was relaxing, Hyunwoo went in to the living room after a toilet break and found Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Hoseok sleeping soundly on the thick matres at the living room with Jooheon squeezed somewhere between them while his youngest son was sleeping on Kihyun’s lap with the latter caressing the toddler’s back gently, eyes closed humming random song softly. Hyunwoo walked closer and sat next to Kihyun who opened his eyes and stared at Hyunwoo groggily

“Pass the little monster to me, I’ll put him to his bed” Hyunwoo offered, caressing Kihyun’s hair “And you should go to sleep faster, tomorrow will be even crazier than today with the gift opening time” Hyunwoo gazed at the stack of gifts under their Christmas tree

“Tell me about it hyung” Kihyun groaned just by the thought of it his body already screaming “It’s so crazy that I have 5 kids to take care” Kihyun looked at his friends and first born on the mattress “I’ll put Changkyun on his bed, you should bring Jooheon to his bed too, God knows what can three of them do to our son in the middle of the night later”

“You should trust our friends more baby” Hyunwoo chuckled when Kihyun rolled his eyes

“It’s crazy how 3 adults behave more childish than my actual babies” Kihyun hugged Changkyun closer when the latter stirred on his sleep. After that a moment of comfortable silent filled up the room, Hyunwoo watching Kihyun gazed at his son gently gave him a sense of warmth and he didn’t want to let go the feeling even for a second “It was crazy…” Kihyun suddenly said which brought Hyunwoo’s attention “But… I have to say I’m glad we still able to celebrate Christmas together as a ‘family’” Kihyun smiled watching his friends with their weird sleeping pose “I can’t find a better way to celebrate Christmas than being at home with them and our sons, and I’m really thankful for it just don’t let them know” Kihyun said immediately which brought a laugh from Hyunwoo

“I bet we all share the same feelings and this is why we always end up celebrating Christmas together” Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun’s head softly “And I’m glad that I get to always spend my Christmas with you baby” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand and kissed it too “Merry Christmas, I love you so much” Hyunwoo said before he kissed Kihyun’s lips

“Merry Christmas and I love you too so much”

_Here’s to more joyful Christmas in the future…_

 

 

 

 

 

Merry Christmas ^^


End file.
